Heat and Frost
by lemonadelollipop
Summary: Aravis has been the spirit of Autumn for the longest time. She lives alone, the other guardians, totally unaware of her existence. Though this will change: They will have to unite forces to defeat black... Aravis will find out the true meaning of friendship, trust... And love. Jack Frost/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic on Jack Frost. I know the Prologue is short, and I promise that I will do my best to do longer chapters. Though, I will not update as fast as my other stories, for I have three stories going at the same time. Enjoy!**

Aravis POV

I walked the last few steps and looked down to the sunset. I felt the leaving rays of sun kiss my skin, giving me a sense of warmth and peace, retreating finally. I then turn around and looked down at my work: I had transformed a green forest into a work of art; I had changed all of it to yellow, orange, red, and the occasional green of a Pine tree, giving a nice contrast and enhancing the lively colors of the dancing leaves.

As the moon peaked out, I amused myself by making a tiny tree grow leaves, make the leaves change color than make all the leaves fall to the ground. It was like looking at the cycle of a tree in fast forward mode.

Than I finally, the show came along. Golden lines flowed to the windows of the house next to the forest. All the streaks of gold came from a little man. Around him, we're his friends: Santa, Tooth fairy, Jack Frost... This was one of the rare occasion that they gathered together. They all looked down at Sandy, admiring his work. I tried to capture the look of pure happiness and wonder on their faces. In my paintings, I never made it to capture the emotion in faces, eyes... Which was why I mostly painted materialistic objects. But then, I might be better at it if I actually had company. But I never had any, nor did I seek it. You could call be antisocial, or socially-awkward, but I prefer to call it solitary.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

2 years later...

Jack Frost POV

"Come on, snowflake." Bunnymund said.

"Snowflake? I think that's the worst one yet. All right, what's the big rush, Eggy?" I said with a smile playing on my lips.

Bunny groaned at the nickname." Moony has a message." he said quietly as we ran into the portal to the North Pole. Well, I wasn't really running, more, altering in between flying and running onto electricity wires. As we entered into the portal, I had a brief feeling of nausea, and we landed... Right on top of North.

"Grumpfershne." he let out.

"Oops..." I said patting him on the head as I got off his back.

He got up indignantly and brushed off his jacket.

He cleared his throat and said as authority like as he could (which isn't very much, considering that he is... well... North.) " As I was saying to Tooth and Sandman before I was so rudely... Crashed onto, Man in the Moon has left us a message. It should be appearing right about -"

Right there, a cylinder with various designs pushed it's way through the mechanical working of North's workshop, succeeding in nocking North to the floor... Again.

Everyone stayed silent, looking intensely at where Moony would show his message. A picture of Pitch appeared, resulting to exclamations, some un writable, most of these said by Bunnymund.

"Not him again..."

"Oh dear..."

"In the name of Christmas!"

A little afterwards, a picture of a young girl appeared. She had light, clear skin and dark, black wavy hair. But what really caught my attention was her hazelnut eyes. Even if it was just a representation, you could almost tell that her eyes showed a lot of emotions.

"A new guardian?"

"Sure looks like it..."

**A/N: Hi! I know I just started this story, but if in later chapters I make Aravis Mary-Sue-y, please tell me. No flames please! Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aravis POV

I floated through the forest, carried by the autumn breeze. I inspected the trees and their leaves, and tried to heal the sick. Then I noticed on certain trees, not all but most, was black sand, crawling onto the tree, into it's root and infecting its sap. For those who don't know, the sap is the most important thing to the survival of the tree. I took a pinch of black skin, wanting to look at it closely, but let it go in a haste. It has burned my fingers, and for a second or two, I felt condemn to a power. As soon a I let it go, I knew what it was, and what it was doing here. Pitch was trying to take control of the spirits of the forest.

Jack POV

I flew around, and around, and around. We were looking for Aravis. Moony had given us her name. After long and dreadful hours which lacked of any kind of fun, we found out that I wasn't the only weather spirit. In the book, not much was said about her. All it said is that she was a weather spirit (didn't even say which one...), That she worked mostly in America, Canada, to be precise, but had a permanent habitat in a forest in the country side. We had pinpointed which forest and were now looking for any sign if her or her home. as I flew, something caught my attention. It wasn't a big thing, but if one were to look closely to the forest, they would see that a wave of healing seemed to straighten and the colors brighter. I dived down to where the main point was, and it wasn't long till I found what I was looking for. She was sitting down on the ground, painting a flowery design on the trunk of a tree. She was quite talented, her hand moving graciously, forming perfect swirls of colors onto the tree.

"Hey."

She whipped around and brought her hands in front of her quickly as her movements, leaves shot towards me , while they changed into the form of an arrow. I just had enough time to duck, when the arrows came whizzing past me. As soon as I got up, four other arrows pined me to a tree.

"What do you wan't? It's not winter yet, Frost. It's still autumn."she said as cold as ice. She was obviously scared, regardless the coldness and how straight forward her words were. I could of been mad, or even be stunned by the fact that she was being so mean when we didn't even know each- Wait. How did she know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

" I asked you a question first, so you answer first." she said quietly.

"Nice to meet you too," I said sarcastically, "The reason we are here to get you is because we need you for something. This isn't the best place to talk about it so..."

"We, meaning North, Tooth, and Bunnymund, correct?"

"Er... Ya. Now we just need to find-"

"There in my house." she said while motioning towards the arrows so they would free Jack.

"How do you know?"

"The trees. They told me."

XxX

When we arrived at Aravis' house , we found the other guardians more or less saccaging it. They had gone through all her drawers, looked through her room and spilled some her paint onto the floor. On the wall were hanged different paintings, all painted by her.

"You found and destroyed her house, I found her. Looks like you owe me 5 cookies, Bunnymund." I said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! I've made this chapter really long to make up for the not-so-wonderful previous chapters.

Aravis POV

I cleaned up slowly the mess they made and straightened out every single thing. I let out a sigh as I finished.

"Er... Sorry." Bunnymund said while scratching the back of his head. While I had cleaned up, they had all stayed silent.

"It's alright. So... Um why did you come and ... Look for me?" I said Looking straight at mortgh in the eye.

"Well, we the guardians, have had a message from Man in the Moon. By the way I'm-"

"Tooth, he's Bunnymund, North, and Sandyman." I completed.

"Erm... I see Jack has made the presentations." she said.

"Actually, no. How did you know?" Jack said while looking at her while tilting his head a bit.

" Well, after 300 years, it's hard not too notice you guys."

"You've been... Here for 300 years?" Tooth said with surprise. "But correct me if im wrong, don't you get... Lonely?"

" No... I've always been a... Solitary person... I enjoy... Silence. And d anyway... I've always been alone, even before I became a spirit."

"Well now you won't be alone anymore!" Tooth said excitedly.

"Though there is a danger coming up soon..." Bunnymund said while looking away.  
Frantic signs appeared over Sandy's head, to quickly to understand.

"You see, Pitch is back. He wants to take revenge, and take over the world and blahblahblah... though now he now is more powerful. And Moony thinks you should become a guardian, because you are too save the world from Pitch, cetera, cetera." North said casually.

I was silent for a second, and suddenly threw my head back, and laughed.  
"He wants me to be a guardian? He has ignored for me, only telling me my name, and left me to live with my new powers, which scared me half to death, I have been shun by the rest of the world for 300 going on 301 years, and he now wants me to become a guardian and save the world. Sure. Why not?" I looked at them furtively.

"No." I said after a few seconds, "Thanks, but no thanks. Good day." I said as I got wind and leaves to push them away.

"But Aravis, I mean come on-"

I interrupted Jack's attempt to talk sense into me and slammed the door in their faces, put my back against the door, slid down to the floor, put my head in my knees, and cried as my sobs echoed into my empty house.

xXx

Jack POV

~1and a half month later.~  
We were all in North's workshop, thinking on how to fix up our problems. Bunny's eggs were disappearing day aft day, and each morning, he would get a basket filled with cracked eggshells, Toothsome fairies were found confused and lost, wit their mission incomplete, North's Yeti's were going through crazy fits, took in sudden moments where they got enraged and went through agonizing pain.

"Maybe we should–" I started

I was interrupted by the trumpet of an elf. The door opened and slammed into the elf, putting it KO. and their was Aravis, looking beautiful. Her light brown leather boots got a little lower than her knees, only covering a fraction of her nice long legs. It gave a nice contrast to the orange and golden dress she was wearing, which stopped within her mid thigh. The dress was actually leaves gathered orderly and shaped her hour-glass perfectly and-

WHAT? NO! JACK! STOP! BAD, VERY VERY BAD JACK! NO COOKIES FOR A MONTH!

As I self reprimanded myself, I noticed that her cheeks were streaked with tears, and she looked anxious.

"Well, well, well... Look who we have here? Mrs. Aravis, am I correct?" Bunnymund said meanly.

"Look, I'm sorry and all that, but this is important!" she said hurriedly, "OksothedayyoufoundmeInoticed-"

"Wo, speak slower hon, we don't understand a thing." Bunny said.

She took a breath and said more slowly, " The same day you found me, I noticed black sand on trees surrounding my house. I thought it was something I could fix, but it has infiltrated the sap and the soul of the trees. I think Pitch is trying to take over the spirits of trees."

There was a silence for a while.

"Oh Aravis..." Tooth said while going towards her with open arms for a hug. Aravis awkwardly hugged back

" What will it bring him?" North translated from Sandman's signs.

"If he takes control of their spirits, which will be easy since they've been asleep for a 1000 years, he will have control on all trees, have an army ready and strong, who even if the spirits a conscious know what their doing is wrong, will not be able to act to their own will." Aravis said shakily, shaking his head.

"We are in deep deep trouble... We can't do it. I don't know thing about tree spirits."

"But I do. And I think I can save a couple of trees. Though I really need to you to tell me everything about Pitch."

" Wo. Slow your horses, young lady. This is guardian confidential information." North said.

"Then I guess I'll have to become a Guardian, won't I?" she said with a tentative smile.

The smiles returned to her were 5 times bigger.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
A/N: Hi! So I just wanted to warn anybody reading this that at the beginning, and Jack Frost will mostly become friends and then have confused feelings for each other, and only towards the end they will fall in love. Review!

Jack POV

"So... Since when have you started stalking us?" I asked jokingly Aravis, as I walked her to her new room.

She glared at me before answering, "I didn't stalk. Actually whe I became a spirit, I didn't believe in any of you. The first time I saw you, you were freezing my trees. I was kind of scared, so I hid in a leaf and waited till you left. Acouple of months later, I saw North and on Easter, Bunny. I only saw Baby-Tooth, never Tooth herself. And I couldn't really come up,to you and say, 'Hi, I'm Aravis. I'm supposed to be de as, but the Moon told me I was a spirit of autumn. What, or more precisely, who are you?', now can I?"

I chuckled lightly. I perched myself onto a wooden bar and stared down at her. She was now floating on wind and a couple of leaves we're floating around her feet.

"What?" she said looking down at herself self-consciencely.

"Nothing. You look fine. It's just great not to be the only weather spirit or teenage Guardian."  
She smiled and shrugged.  
I came back down and floated next to her.  
"So... Do you really like being alone?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged again before answering, " I like having friends, and I like talking, it's just I tend to be uncomfortable around people I've met only once or twice, and it takes me along time to warm up to people... And I honestly am really, really shy..."  
"No really? I mean, it ONLY took you 297 years for you to talk to us, and WE are the ones to have made the first move."  
"By making a mess in my house."  
"Hey, it's not my fault!"  
She snorted, in a very unladylike way.  
I love this girl.  
Well, not THAT kind of love.  
Obviously.  
Right?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

North POV

We all walked down the hall, watching the Yetis work. There had been no fits lately, but that worried me. Too calm. Not good.

I watched as a Yeti painted a doll all wrong.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! This doll looks scary! Make it look like her!" I said, pointing at Aravis. "Get the eyes... Oh yes the yes. And also the wavy hair. Don't put such an awful dress on it! You've got less fashion sense than a slug!"

Aravis was now blushing. A LOT.

Jack floated next to me, and put his fingers under his chin as if he was thinking very hard, and stared hard at Aravis.

"You are totally right, North. You must put a dress that will make her natural blush look redder, you must put the tone of her skin lighter so her eyebrows are put in evidence, and make her ears bigger so her nose looks smaller."

Everyone let out a howl of laughter as Jack smiled widely.

We walked into my office and there we found Pitch.

With him were big black horses, and strange looking men. They had stony and expressionless faces, their hands were long and graceful, all of them holding bow and arrows of nightmare, long muscled legs, and their skin tone were somewhat... Green. On their neck, they all had black sand design, and their eyes were expressionless. The men. Not the horses.

If it weren't for Aravis, I would never have known that these were tree spirits.

"Surprise, surprise little fishies." Pitch said.

"Nemo, huh?" Jack said, "I didn't know you still looked at those movies. Though if I remember correctly, the fishies escape. But I guess I know why you decided to act out as the shark; both of you are desperately dumb."

Pitch growled, and with a movement of his hand, he ordered to his army to attack. I took out my two swords and slashed through horses, Sandy hit them with dream sand. Bunnymund was kung-fu fighting monster. Well at least, I think it was kung-gu. Jack was freezing the enemy and trying to stop Pitch. Aravis, my, Aravis was shooting down trees with a bow and arrow of leaves and branches. She was sending blasts of wind to disperse sand. We were starting to win, when Pitch, who had hidden being the coward he was, reappeared behind and Aravis, putting a nightmare sword to her throat.

"Drop everything." he said menacingly.

We did as we were told.

"Now, I want everyone to sit down. It's story time."

"Oh! Is it Nemo?" I'll let you guess who said that.

In response, Pitch sent a blast of nightmare into Jack's chest, and Jack went out.

"As I was saying, I'll be leaving with Aravis here. Wouldn't that be nice, Aravis?" Pitch taunted, while pulling onto her hair. In response, she gasped and bit him hard on the arm.

Good girl.

"Oh, cut that out. So I will be borrowing Aravis, since one of her powers is to end. Autumn is exactly that: the ending of the good times, end of life, and the beginning of the end, the beginning of my reign, when everyone starves and pains. So if you'll excuse us, we will be on our-"

At the last second, Aravis hit Pitch's arm, knocked his sword out of his hand, kicked him in the stomach and with her hands made plants come out of the grounds and wrap Pitch like a cocoon. Except he wasn't a butterfly. He was the opposite. Butterflies are pretty, can fly, have antennas, have a brain, and are very easy to catch and put in a jar. I tried to do that with Pitch, and quite surprisingly, it didn't work. I wonder why.

As soon as what happened finally penetrated his not-butterfly head, he disappeared in a cloud of sand, and so did the green men and horses.

As soon as he left, Aravis ran towards Jack. She tried to carry him, but she was too weak. I picked him up, bridal style, except for Jack wasn't my bride. Then Aravis fainted, because she needed a nappy* after such a hard and long fight. I wanted to catch her, but I forgot I was holding Jack, so I dropped him.

Oopsies.

* Nappy: I don't know if anybody from England is reading this, but I just wanted to clarify something. I know that in some parts in England, 'nappy' means diaper. So I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew that by 'nappy' , I meant 'nap'. You'll see that I'll do that a lot.

Ex: fishy, horsy, doggy, etc.

A/N: I know I made North look dumb, but it was simply to make this chapter slightly more entertaining. I promise though that you will find our macho man North back.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry for updating so late!**

Aravis POV

"_Yey!" Josh, my little brother laughed. We were playing in the forest for a couple of hours. My little sister Anna climbed trees as Josh fooled around, running away from me. I smiled to Josh who was making faces to tempt me to run after him._

"_I'm coming to get you!" I yelled. He squealed and started running as fast as his 8 year old body could allow._

_I ran fast around and around in circles after the little rascal. Suddenly, he changed direction. A frown replaced my smile. I had defended the kids to go too far. I ran after Josh, but he kept running further and further till he was out of my sight. A crease of worry appeared on my forehead. I ran faster while my head shaking to each side looking for the boy._

"_Josh! Josh, come back. I'm not playing anymore. We're going home!" I yelled. Silence answered me._

_Then barely detectable to human ear, a squeal. Not a squeal of joy, but a squeal of scare. I ran as fast as I could, every single muscle burning and only then did I notice I was running off a cliff. And on the tip of the cliff, a little hand. My speed was to quick so I through myself to the ground. Not quickly enough. Half of me was bending over the cliff and I was holding on to Josh. I couldn't heave him; I couldn't even heave myself, since my knees were halfway off the cliff._

_I had to choices. Either let go and grab the side of the cliff to heave myself up the cliff, or with my remaining strength to swing Josh over the cliff, meaning pushing myself off the cliff._

_And I swung._

XxX

I sat up straight, sweat coating my back, looking furtively around me quickly. I calmed down, seeing the moonlight flow into the room I was in. My past haunted me eternally… I missed it so, so much. Anna…Josh… they were the only people I had left. I never found out what happened to them. Probably in an orphanage. My parents past away, and since I was 18, I was allowed to keep them.

I got up and headed to the washroom.

"Ahh, it looks like sleeping beauty woke up…"

I turned to see yup-you-guessed-it, Jack.

"Hey…" I said, wiping off sweat from my forehead. He raised an eyebrow questionaly. I answered right away.

"I'm so hot. I need to hang out with cooler people." I said jokingly.

"This is has cool as people can get." Jack said motioning to himself.

I let a pure laugh and walked towards the washroom.

"Where you going?" Jack asked

"To the washroom, nosy!"

XxX

You have 5 days to hand her over. 5 days. Otherwise, Tooth's fairies are gone, Santa's gifts and Yetis can be forgotten and Bunnymund's eggs are as good as dead- oh sorry, crushed. And to top it off, I will unleash all nightmares at the same time. Remember, if all this happens, it's not my fault. It's yours.

~Pitch

"We don't have a choice." North said, turning to Jack.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi. I just noticed that all the previous chapters are really bad, so I may be doing a lot of changes. The story will stay the same, though, it will be better.**

Aravis POV

"Mmmmm…" I hummed. My head ached. I had a long sleep filled with nightmare, which I was incapable of waking up to. I now noticed that this sleep did not bring me rest.

"Well, well, well… look who's awake. Little Aravis. How are you?"

Pitch. What was I doing here?

"I'm fine. How are you, Pitch?"

"I'm wonderful. You're probably wondering why you're here, aren't you? Well, the Guardians handed you over, so I just thought you would like to see how little they care for you. It hurt doesn't it? Well you always knew you didn't belong, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me Aravis. Do you remember why you were sprung talismans in your face, you were kicked out of every school, restaurant, playground?"

"Sorceress. They thought I was a sorceress." I choked out. Tears streamed down my face.

"Precisely. Why strange things happened to you. Those cries of pain, fear, those pleas. Do you know why? No you don't. I do, since the same things happen when I walk by."

No. No no no no no no no.

"Well, you were chosen. Chosen to bring fear. Bring the end of the joy of summer, and the bitter of winter. But you have deviated from your job. What do you think Halloween was based on? It was based on the fear of evil spirits and monsters. Now it's just a silly excuse to eat candy."

Confused thoughts swirled in my head. All he said about the cries in my head, the talismans, everything. It was true.

"Chosen by who? Well you were chosen by Moony to be a Guardian. Funny that the same person was chosen by Moony and Death himself."


	9. Chapter 8

Jack POV

"Jack…" Tooth sat down next to me. "I know you're sad. So am I. She was the only other girl. All the things we could of done together…. Sorry I'm babbling again."

"It's OK. It's just… she was just like me. Nobody believes in her, like me before, and she is a weather spirit as well."

"I know… It's sad isn't it…"

"But we didn't really have a choice, did we."

"Honestly I think we just made it worst. I mean, I bet she is more powerful than we ever saw."

"I know…"

"I just can't think that she is working on Pitch's side now."

"I don't want to think it."

Aravis POV

I struck through all of Bunny's eggs, controlling the branch of a tree to smash down, every little thing possible. We had captured all North's Yeti's and destroyed Tooth's palace. I felt guilty, but I couldn't deny that a part of me felt it was right.

"Very good Aeron." Pitch had given me the name of the mythological god of destruction.

XxX

2 days later.

Battle. That's what we were going to. My army of tree spirits, Pitch's nightmares, North's Yetis, now controlled, we were invincible.

XxX

Aravis POV

"It's not so funny, now that the tables have turned, is it?" Pitch taunted to North, who was now tied and put into a cage. He then turned towards mw. "Aeron, look after them. I'm going for a while."

And he left in a gust of sand.

"Aravis." Jack called

I turned and looked into his pleading eyes.

"Aravis, why?"

"I told you we shouldn't of trusted her." Bunny said.

"This is who I was made to be. Death chose himself. I was born with this power to destruct. That's the only thing I'm really good at." I said quietly.

"Aravis. What happened to you. What happened to Faith? You aren't chosen to be someone. That's up to you. Death didn't have the right to decide your destiny. You choose. And you can still change it."

"Moony chose me to. He decided my faith as well."

"No he didn't. It's a choice, based on your actions. Death gives you a feeling of destruction into all of his soldiers." North put in.

"QUIET!" Pitch screamed, appearing. He shot black sand, putting North K-O.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't hurt them." I screamed.

"Do you really I wouldn't hurt them? They caused my torture for centuries." Pitch turning to Jack.

"STOP." I screamed. I hit him with a gust of wind and leaves.

"How dare you." Pitch eyes narrowed.

He hit me with black sand, getting me into the stomach, another time squarely in the chest. I hit him with plants form the ground, hitting leaves, smacking him to the wall, his head now lolling to the side.

His sand was bringing me weak by the second. By a quick move of the hand, I freed the tree spirits and Yeti's from the spell, dismissed the nightmares, and without looking at them, freed the Guardians. I fell to my knees, my hand going to my heart, which was now slowing down.

"Aravis!" yelled Jack.

He ran towards me, whipping the tears from my cheeks. He hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry." I looked up to North. "The Yeti's will be back to normal. They might be a bit dizzy or sleepy for a couple of hours." I turned to Tooth. "You're castle. It's fixed, or probably reforming." I turned to Bunny. "Bunny. I'm so sorry. I didn't kill all of them. Last cave, to the left of the painting river, guarded by two eggs, still… 50000 eggs…. So sorry for the others." I was falling, falling, falling.

"Jack… Thank you. For helping me understand. Don't cry. This is my destiny."


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"She's waking up!"

"Oh my!"

The girl grumbled and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" the girl said softly. Her eyes opened slowly.

"North… Tooth, Bunny!" The girl cried jumping into their arms.

Their warm group hug was broken after 5 minutes.

"How?" Aravis asked.

"When you… died… the black sand left your body and there was a cry. Pitch lied to you. Well not exactly. Death, all your life to possess you. He didn't make it. You were too strong for that." Tooth explained.

"You won't hear any voices anymore. Aravis, the Moon has renewed his proposal. Do you want to become the Guardian of faith, autumn and spring?"

"And spring?"

"Death, took control of part of your powers away. Now that he left your soul, you have total control on everything." Tooth smiled.

All those nightmares. She didn't get them, during the sleep She was in. Those bitter feelings. Gone. She felt love, and hope for a better life.

"Where's Jack?" She asked.

They all exchanged all a look.

"Jack was… hurt… and didn't get over you practically. He stopped coming to see you while you were in coma, because… he lost hope and couldn't even look at you without crying for a good hour or so."

I walked out the door, without another word. I ran around, looking for Jack. I finally found him on the roof of North's work shop.

"Jack." I said softly.

He turned around and stared stunned.

"A-Aravis?" he whispered, his bottom trembling, tears gathering in his eyes.

I ran into his arms as he hugged me tight. Tears were shed, smiles were exchanged and kisses were made.

"Jack and Aravis sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N and" Bunny started. He was soon thrown a snowball. And then started a playful and gleeful fight.

They all had hope. They all started again. And they all had faith in a better life.

**A/N: I know this story isn't the best. But I just needed to finish it. I will make it better eventually.**


End file.
